Kisses and Marriage
by animefan021513
Summary: what happens when Tamaki, Kyoya, and the Twins have to throw a competition that their parents have forced them into in order to get Haruhi as their wife? (okay so the summery is crap but the story is good :3


It has been one year since Haruhi joined the host club and she is constantly reminded of how the twins play with her as if she was the most wonderful toy they've ever had, The way Tamaki shows his affections for her even though he keeps calling her his daughter, and the way Kyoya is mysterious and how she wished she was wrong about what happened between them at the beach or maybe she was...maybe he really would have done it but chose not to because of her. She tossed and turned in her bed unable to sleep or even close her eyes without thinking these thoughts, so she got up and made herself some green tea to sooth her mind and hopefully help her sleep...but she is yet again troubled by a memory of something Kyoya had asked her a few days ago, "If you had to choose one of us to marry who would it be?" How could she choose? Mori and Hunni well...that's a no but how could she make up her mind between her best friends the twins, the prince type Tamaki, and The shadow king Kyoya?

***Knock Knock***

_Who would be here at this hour it's 2:15 in the morning..._

"Haruhi sweet daughter of me it's your daddy come to save you from the thunderstorm!"

"Thunderstorm?" That's when she looked out the window there was a fierce wind and rain was starting to pour down. She quickly unlocked the door and welcomed him inside.

"Haruhi!"

"Tamaki it's 2:15 in the morning why are you here shouldn't you be asleep?"

"Shouldn't you be as well my dear?"

"We're talking about you...you came to my house at 2 something in the freaking morning so..."

"I heard the rain hit my window and it woke me up so I decided to rush here to protect you."

She then looked down which was when she realized she was only wearing her nightgown and it was quite see through and her panties were a dark purple. Then Tamaki realized what she saw and quickly turned trying to hide the massive blush on his face.

"I'm going to go change, um...I'll be right back."

"O...okay..."

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Tamaki's POV<span>**_

_Why do I want to kiss her all of a sudden I mean she looked really cute and I also came here to talk to her about what my father had also talked to me about but why do I have this feeling of desire...I'm her father, yet it's impossible and I haven't adopted her in any sense so why do I feel like this, it makes my chest hurt._

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Back to Haruhi<span>**_

"Is this better?"

She was wearing a loose white shirt and a pair of jeans that were ripped at the knees and she was wearing a golden necklace with seven roses on it, all of the other roses except the one in the middle were silver but the one in the middle was a red rose...the twins gave it to her as a birthday present...but the point is Tamaki did think it was better in fact he wanted her even more which confused him even more.

"Yea...Haruhi?

"What is it Senpai?"

"Daddy's don't typically want to kiss their daughters do they?"

"Well that depends..."

"On what?"

"On what kind of father the dad is and what kind of kiss it is..."

"On the lips and a very very good father...well at least I think so..."

"Well how old is the daughter?"

"your age."

(She gives him an oblivious look that makes him smile.)

"well then no, usually at that age that would be a boyfriend girlfriend thing."

"B...Boyfriend?"

"Yea, why?"

"Haruhi...um, I know this is forward but could you kiss me?"

"WHAAAAAAAA!?"

"I understand if you don't want to but please just this once and then you never have to ever again."

"O...okay..."

She leaned in and looked into his sapphire eyes and closed her own as she closed the gap, and then suddenly a thunder crash shook the room and she deepened the kiss and wrapped her arms around him, and they toppled onto the floor. This made Tamaki's eyes go wide and he couldn't think of anything except, _"She's kissing me, She's actually kissing me, but she's my daughter but she's not, my heart is going a million miles an hour, what is this...well what ever it is I don't want it to end __**Je t'aime Haruhi (translated from french to English it means **__**I love you Haruhi**__**)**_ _Wait why am I thinking that, I mean I guess I do love her._

"Was that okay Senpai?"

"Y...Yea...um, I think I..."

"You think you what?"

"I think I love you."

"You can't base that off of one kiss."

"Why can't I, and I've known you for a little over a year."

"Yea and you kept calling me daughter...please get out I'll be fine I promise."

"You're right...I have got to really think about this Haruhi...be careful and take care of yourself..."

Tamaki walked out the door and saw Kyoya coming up the stairs.

"Kyoya, did your father come and ask you to 'talk' to Haruhi?"

"Yes he did, how do you know?"

"My father, he said he wanted me to marry her..."

"Hmm it seems our fathers have..."

Kyoya and Tamaki saw another Limo pull up and out came Hikaru and Karu with equally confused expressions.

"Our parents want Haruhi to marry one of us so we can have an...an...*swallow* Heir."

Kyoya's glasses slipped and so did his composure, Tamaki went inside while the others followed and Kyoya was the last one to go in.

"Kyoya? Hikaru? Karu? and Tamaki?... Wait Tamaki I told you to leave after we..."

Kyoya snapped he didn't want her to finish the sentence but he needed to know.

"What did you two do!?"

"Kyoya..."

"Sorry its just...well long story short the twins' parents want an heir so does my father and I'm guessing so does Tamaki and considering you are the only girl any of us seem to actually be interested in they decided to turn this into a competition on who would win your hand in marriage and I recently talked to Ranka and he already knew...in fact apparently our parents contacted him and he thought it would be a marvelous game..."

Haruhi's jaw dropped but after a few minutes she came back out of it.

"How...Why..."

"Kyoya, Tamaki, Karu, and Haruhi I have an idea."

"What is it?"

"A kiss off."

"A what?"

"Don't worry Haruhi you will only have to kiss us and then based on whose kiss you felt the most in that's who you will marry."

"I guess it would work well...I already kissed Tamaki..."

Everyone glared at him except Haruhi.

Karu stepped back and said that he wanted Hikaru to have her, so Hikaru stepped towards her, and looked her in the eyes and softly kissed her lips asking for entrance with his tongue and was granted permission she gently put her arms around his torso which gave him the okay to continue and put more pressure into the kiss...eventually she had to get some air and she was breathing really hard when she let go of the kiss and in Kyoya's mind he couldn't help but think, "_She has kissed Tamaki, she has kissed Hikaru and now she is about to kiss me...I love her so much, She is confident, independent, intelligent, oblivious, beautiful, curious, mysterious, and I hope one day she will be an Ootori and we will have...ch...children..." _Everyone looked at Kyoya and they saw a genuine smile which made them shift to the other side of the room, He stepped closer to Haruhi and she was more nervous this time than for the others. He grabbed her hand and gently lifted it up to his mouth never taking his eyes off of her and gave her a slight kiss on the hand, he pulled her slowly towards him and he whispered something in her ear that made her eyes go wide and the others noticed this, but they couldn't hear it. She just nodded her head and he slid his arms around her and took his left hand and tilted her chin up and that's when Haruhi started to blush even more...He closed the gap and he kissed her as if this was the last moment they were ever going to share ever again...but when he let go she got on her tip toes and kissed him back which shocked him...it was just a quick peck on the lips but still...she kissed him back...and the only thing she would ever want to remember was what he had just whispered to her, _"Haruhi, I love you, I love it when you try and be brave and not ask for help, I love it how you are a strong and independent woman, I love how beautiful you are and I love how you will be honest with everyone when this is over...I don't mind being chosen I just want you to be the happiest princess in the world and they will surely give you that, my sweet Haruhi...you're all grown up now..."_

"Ha...Haruhi?"

"Yea sorry Tamaki...um..."

"Well I have decided who I am going to marry..."

At that Kyoya began to leave but just before he reached the door knob he heard her say his name.

"Kyoya Ootori!"

"what?" He said it almost at a whisper, she just smiled at him but the rest congratulated him and later went home as he stayed.

"I love you Kyoya."

"But why me...not that I am upset about it really I'm not but why me?"

"Because of what you told me, it let me know that I could stay with you forever because you cared for my happiness...yes their kisses were great and the ideals behind it were meaningful but not as meaningful as yours. I will marry you my love. I love you Kyoya Ootori."

"I love you too...Haruhi Ootori."

:3


End file.
